


Primal

by lullows



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Creampies, F/M, Sex Pollen, Virgin Reader, aggressive anakin, anakin has a big dick, bordering on non con at first, dub con, i outdid myself with this one low key, obi wan has a big dick, pollen fic, reader is obi wans padawan, they call you 'good girl'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullows/pseuds/lullows
Summary: You're on a mission with your Master Obi Wan Kenobi and friend Anakin, when you find yourselves stranded on an unknown planet. When the two Jedi's go out to look for help, they come back...different.Classic pollen fic lol
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 137





	Primal

**Author's Note:**

> DUB CON/NON CON WARNING!! definitely don't read if that's not for you 
> 
> hi omg so this is my first star wars fic but i rlly wanted to write this and i like how it turned out!! (at least i think so, it's late right now so i haven't really proofread it, it might not make as much sense as i think lmao)
> 
> i'll be honest i've only seen the prequels once cause i watched them for the first time recently SORRY IF I GET SOMETHING WRONG LOL 
> 
> *also if you don't know what sex pollen is it makes ppl rlly rlly horny obviously. in some fics it puts them in unbearable pain until they're like relieved but in this one it's not quite that bad lol

You loved missions with Obi Wan and Anakin. See, you were the type of person who couldn’t sit still, couldn't be in one place for long, and the Jedi headquarters on Coruscant was just so  _ boring.  _ Any excuse to visit other systems and planets was welcome to you, and being sent with your friend Anakin and your Master Obi-Wan Kenobi made it even better. You were all very close with each other, and it never hurt that they were nice to look at.

That last point was often a problem, actually. Being around them made it easy for you to be distracted, eyes locked on a strong jaw for too long, thoughts wandering. The Jedi code made it clear that certain types of relationships and… physical activities were forbidden, not that you'd act on anything if they were allowed. It just didn't feel quite right, especially as Obi Wan was your Jedi Master. They didn't feel that sort of thing towards you anyway, you convinced yourself, ignoring the many times you caught one or the other staring at you with an expression you couldn't place. 

You were content to keep your unwanted thoughts at bay forever and treat them normally, and now you found yourself on a mission with the two, talking and relaxing as your ship hurtled through the stars on auto-pilot. Your goal was to deliver a very important droid to Naboo, unharmed from the dangerous people looking for it. The droid was charging in another room.

“Yeah, sure you could,” Anakin snickered at something you'd just claimed, tone sarcastic. You sat up straighter, eyes challenging and bold looking into his blue ones. 

“I could totally win against you both in a hand to hand fight! Maybe I couldn't win a lightsaber duel but I'm better without a weapon than you. And I've improved so much since the last time.” You boasted, arms now crossed over your chest and chin turned up. It was true that you were a skilled fighter with a weapon and without, but you truly outshined others without. You were lightning quick on your feet, able to dodge easily but with a hidden strength you could deliver intense blows. 

“Oh, you think so?” Obi Wan questioned, a teasing smile playing at his lips. It was clear he didn't agree. “Against both of us at the same time? That's a pretty extreme claim, my padawan.” You hmmphed. You knew you were bluffing a bit, mostly for the sake of conversation, but having him say you wouldn't win still hurt your pride slightly. “Should we find out?” 

Your eyes shot open, watching Obi Wan smirk. For some reason you weren't expecting to actually be challenged. But you couldn't say no, they would know you were bluffing. Besides, there's always a small chance you could come out on top. You clung to that shred of hope as the three of you stood and assumed your fighting stances in the middle of the ship. It was just spacious enough for this. Staring back into both of their intense eyes that were pinned hard on you, you felt yourself shrink. Their cocky smiles unnerved you. 

It started when Anakin jumped from his spot, lunging towards you, arms in a boxing position until he went to throw a punch. You dodged with hardly any effort, spinning around to strike his side. Obi Wan was next to you now as well, and as Anakin flinched slightly you drew your leg up to deliver a powerful kick towards your Master. 

Panic gripped you as once you had too much momentum to stop, Obi Wan reached out and grabbed your ankle, pulling you towards him to make you lose your balance. Your arms flailed slightly as you desperately tried to wrench your ankle free, giving Anakin time to snatch both your wrists from the air, holding them tightly together with just one of his hands. The other he used to grab your waist and pull towards him, making you lose your balance even more until you finally kicked hard enough you broke free from Obi Wan's hold on you. 

You now found yourself pressed against Anakin's chest, and he had maneuvered you to where he could keep your entire upper body immobile, his arms tightly wound across your chest and your arms pinned to your side. The only thing you could think to do was use his tight hold to your advantage, and you were able to lift your legs off the ground to kick wildly at a quickly approaching Obi Wan. It wasn't working well, but you were determined to give it your all. 

Loud beeping startled you all and you let your legs fall to the ground again just before Anakin released you. You hurriedly made your way to the control deck, reading the screen to find out what was happening.

“Incoming fleet! They're on a course straight for us,” you declared. Obi Wan studied the fast approaching fleet, trying to make out who they were. There was a moment of recognition as they got closer, and your heart dropped at seeing his expression change to more panicked.

“I know these fighter models, they're used by the Tagoe people. Our course was supposed to take us  _ around  _ them.” He explained while motioning for the brunette to take the copilot seat. “They are incredibly hostile and don't allow anyone in their territory. Which means we have to go,  _ now! _ ”

You rushed to sit down and grab onto something, breathing heavy with fear and adrenaline as the two other Jedis took back control of the ship and steered it away, preparing to hit light speed. The initial acceleration knocked you from your sitting position and you scrambled back up as soon as you could. Luckily the droid you were escorting was secured and wouldn't get thrown around. 

The ship hit light speed, but not before the Tagoe fighters were able to start firing on it. And not before everything jolted once more as it was hit.

This mission was not going well.

Once the Jedi pilots dropped out of light speed it was all too clear that the ship was badly damaged. It wasn't flying right, it was out of control and many functions were lost. 

Obi Wans voice rang out. “We have to make an emergency landing. Anakin, help me get us to that planet!” It was the only planet nearby, not one you recognized, but it was the only option because staying in space in this ship was definitely not one. 

Your eyes were closed for most of the landing, hands tightly gripping the first stable thing you could find, and teeth digging into your lip. The incessant beeping and alarms going off from the control deck overwhelmed you, but it was nothing compared to the violent rattling of the ship as it fell through the mysterious planet's atmosphere. At least the two men's voices cut through and slightly calmed you as they worked together, shouting commands and what they were doing.

You don't know how they managed to safely land the ship in a small clearing, the impact hardly even damaging it further, but you were so glad when they did. A wave of gratefulness swept over you as you gave a huge sigh of relief. 

For a second no one moved, just taking a moment to calm down and let the adrenaline fade. Finally, you saw both Jedi's walk toward you and you stood to meet them halfway.

“Are you okay?” Anakin asked, genuine concern threaded in his voice. Obi Wan had an equally concerned look on his face. 

“Of course, only because of you two.” 

They let out a breath and visibly relaxed. 

“What...What do we do now? Does anyone know what planet this is? Where we can find some help and a way back?” You questioned. “Shit, and we still have to get the droid to Naboo.” You were starting to feel more and more worried the more you thought about your situation.

“Don't worry, we'll get it there. Let's just do what we can.” Your Master comforted.

Anakin was pacing a bit, his hand stroking his chin as he thought. “Obi Wan is right. Right now I think all we can do is go out and look for any signs of inhabitants, I didn't see any cities or structures as we came down but that's still our best bet.” You nodded your agreement.

“Y/N, stay here with the droid, I'd prefer if we all went but if anything happens to it then this is all for nothing. And we need you protecting it in case anyone who wants it has somehow tracked us through all that mess. Anakin and I will go search for people.” Obi Wan ordered. You didn't want to stay with the  _ droid.  _ You wanted to go out and adventure a little. 

“Why do  _ I  _ have to stay with the droid, why can't Anakin?” You pouted. You felt childish but who could blame you? You didn't like the thought of being alone.

“You're staying here because I think you can protect it the best.” He sounded a little annoyed at your pouting, but there was a hint of something else too. Regardless, you flushed a little, embarrassed but also glowing with the praise. It always did something to you. 

“O-Ok.”

“Great. We'll come back for you when we find anything. Don't leave the ship.” He commanded, looking at you sternly. Unfortunately he knew you well enough to know you’d want to leave the ship and explore.

You watched the two Jedi open the latch and step into a lush forest landscape. This planet was breathtaking, with dark green grass and vivid brown wood, every color was just so saturated, even though it was fairly dark as extremely tall trees blocked most of the light. 

However the most amazing thing by far was the purple flowers dotted throughout the scene. They mostly clung to the roots of trees and in front of bushes, and they were striking because of the way they glowed. The flowers were bioluminescent and added an otherworldly sense to the forest. They had extremely long stems, making the petals of the flower stand tall, about as tall as an average human, even. 

Their figures disappeared into the brush and you suddenly felt very, very lonely. It was almost crushing. You knew they were amazing Jedi and could handle anything thrown their way but you couldn't help worrying for them, after all it was a strange planet and forests were hardly ever safe. What if something happened to them? You couldn't bear the thought, and instead pushed it from your mind as you closed the latch and went to check on the droid. 

  
  


*Obi Wan and Anakin's POV*

“We haven't seen  _ anything  _ vaguely civilization like and we've been walking for hours. What happens if we don't find anything at all?”

“Relax, Anakin,” Obi Wan responded. “I'm sure we'll see- There! On the other side of that flower field! Do you see it?” He exclaimed, spotting something suddenly. 

“Yes, it looks like those branches were purposely arranged like that!” Anakin beamed, overcome with hope and excitement.

“We'll check it out, and if it's nothing then we’ll head back to the ship, but I do hope it was made by something intelligent.” 

In between the branches and the Jedi was a field of flowers, those striking purple flowers that glow, and had scattered the path the whole walk. It would be easy to cross. 

Obi Wan led the brunette through the field, pushing the stems aside and occasionally the petals would brush across his face. Anakin trailed behind him, finding the petals in his face as well. 

Once normal grass stood before them and the branches they went to investigate were in sight, they rushed forward and stopped in front. Anakin let out a frustrated sound. 

The cause of the unusual formation was nothing more than a beaver, however it did have three eyes, an extra one placed in the middle of it's little beaver forehead. It blinked at them with a branch in its mouth before scampering away to hide. The Jedi's turned back without a word.

They began the trek back to the ship in silence, and few hours passed before either of them spoke.

“Obi Wan, I...I don't feel well.” Anakin murmured, pulling his top away from his neck for cool air. He felt hot, burning up really. He imagined that if someone touched his skin it would burn them. Even worse was the way his head was swimming, making him dizzy and unfocused. There was something else too, a tight knot in his stomach he wished would go away. 

“Me too, Anakin, me too. We're almost back, just push through a little longer. We have to make sure my padawan is still okay, then we can rest.” 

At the mention of you, something fiery ignited in both Obi Wan and Anakin. Their mind cleared however only one thing was on it. Dizziness was replaced with a deep, inescapable desire. 

“Those flowers… could they have been...?” Anakin questioned, afraid of the answer. A frustrated nod from the older Jedi made him stop in his tracks. Obi Wan dragged his hand down his face.

“We can't go back. We just can't go back like this. It's not safe for her. I hope these just wear off soon.” Obi Wan declared, doubt in his voice.

A glare was sent his way. “You know as well as I do that it won't just  _ wear off _ . And besides, it's already getting dark. We can't just stay out here in the forest all night, especially like this. We'll get eaten or something.” Anakin fired back. His temper was appearing.

“Well what do you want to do? What's  _ your  _ solution?” Obi Wan yelled back, his control slipping more every second. They were both breathing heavy by now, minds wandering even as they tried to stay focused. 

“We can...control ourselves. We'll keep our distance from her, tell her to stay as far away as she can, and then we'll stay in our rooms on the ship and see if we can handle it ourselves. We don't have any other choice.” The brunette suggested. They both flushed at the thought of ‘handling it themselves’ craving any relief they could get.

Obi Wan didn't give a direct answer, but he knew Anakin was right. He didn't know if he could do it, though. Didn't know if he could be around you without losing all control. He slowly found himself caring less and less, and all he could think about was how he would see you soon. Logic and empathy was being stripped away by the effects of the flower and he knew Anakin felt it too, especially as his temper got worse and worse. 

They set off again towards the ship, excited to see you for all the wrong reasons and trying to curb that excitement. It felt as if primal emotions were taking over.

  
  


*Your POV*

A knock sounded at the latch and you hurried over to it, tripping over your feet in your haste. You'd been worried sick the whole time they were away, imagining everything that could've gone wrong, every mean species they could have met, any mistake made, and you'd completely worked yourself up about it. Most of the time was spent with your knees curled to your chest and ringing your hands together and you listening for any sound meaning they were back. 

Needless to say, you were expecting a nice little reunion, maybe a hug that would calm you down and assure you they were okay. What you weren't expecting was for them to back up from you as soon as the latch opened, and for them to tell you to go stand on the other side of the ship. You did as you were told, though, just wanting them to be back inside the safety of the ship. 

Once the latch closed all the way you couldn't help it, you ran to them, hugging Obi Wan tight first and then Anakin, exclaiming with tears in your eyes how glad you were that they were back. They didn't reciprocate, only moving their arms to be sure they wouldn't wrap around you, and making pained grunts as their breathing sped up.

You took a step back, pretending your vulnerable moment hadn't happened and put your jedi face back on. “What's-”

“Get back over there  _ now _ .” Anakin demanded through gritted teeth. You were visibly confused, not used to hearing that tone from him. 

“Why? Are you guys okay, did something happen? You have to tell me what's going on.” You demanded back, determined to get an answer. 

Anakin immediately took a step forward, eyes impossibly dark, and before you could register what he was doing he grabbed your waist with one hand and your shoulder with the other, and spun you so your back was pressed against the wall. His body pressed into yours, closing you in. You instinctively went to slap him, but your eyes went wide as he caught your wrist midair, staring at it and then back at you with a tinge of anger. More terrifying, though, was the smirk on his lips that screamed 'you're gonna pay for that’. 

He leaned in way too close, his breath whispering against your ear. “What's going on is we're going to get something from you that we've wanted since the first time we met. You've been such a tease, you know that? I don't think you know the effect you've had on us.”

You gave a pleading glance over to Obi Wan, thinking he'd snap Anakin out of it. Instead, he just looked back at you with lust clouded eyes that flickered down to your trembling lips with a hunger you had seen before. It reminded you of a time you had seen him staring at you, but long since disregarded. You suddenly realized Anakin wasn't lying when he said you'd had an effect on them. The thought had heat pooling in your belly. 

“We were going to let you be, you know. If you had just listened to us and stayed away.” Obi Wan crooned, stepping closer until his face was directly in front of your turned one. 

“But it's too late for that now.”

Your legs were jelly, body hot, and though deep down you wanted what they were insinuating, you knew it wasn't right. You had to convince them of that. 

“It's against the Jedi Code.” Your voice was trembling. Well, all of you was trembling. “You of all people, Obi Wan, would respect that.” In a lightning fast move he grabbed your jaw, squishing your cheeks together and forcing you to look at him. 

“ _ Fuck  _ the Jedi Code.” He spat. 

Your eyes watered. “What  _ happened  _ to you. I can't believe this.” You choked out.

Anakin started talking and the hand on your jaw moved your face to look at him this time. “Like I said, we've craved this for a long time. We just got a little push, a way to let go. There's a flower on this planet. It makes you  _ primal _ . And lucky for you it doesn't wear off until primal needs are met.” He growls, so close to your face you flinch at his words. He nods at Obi Wan, who lets go of you. 

And then Anakin is kissing you, hard. He rocks into you, mouth demanding and hungry. You're too stunned to react until his tongue presses against yours, and you can't help but let out a moan, making him growl and kiss you harder. You distantly register the feeling of his hand squeezing your waist hard, then trailing up your body to your neck. By the time it wraps around it you're kissing him back, whimpering as it tightens around your throat. He pulls away, breathless, and squeezes once before he throws you to the ground. 

You weren't expecting to be pushed to the floor and it rekindled your fear. You remembered you couldn't fight the two of them earlier that day, so there really was no escape for you.

Obi Wan is quick to pin you down, getting on top of you with knees on either side of your legs and he grips both your wrists in his strong hands. You struggle a little, trying to rip away from his hold on you.

“You look beautiful like this, darling. I've been wanting to have you under me for so long.” You stare defiantly at him as he moves your hands above your head. You feel so exposed, you can't help but blush. 

Obi Wan's eyes wander to your lips and your heart beats even faster as he leans down to capture them with his own. Your back involuntarily arches up slightly as he kisses you, hot and heavy. 

Anakin's hand replaces the blonds on your wrist, leaving Obi Wan free to move down your body. He starts with your neck, biting and sucking gently at first, but gets more aggressive until you cry out. You feel him grin into the curve of your neck at that. His hand dips into your top, pushing the sleeves off your shoulders to reveal more of your collarbone, more for him to mouth at. When he was satisfied with the marks he'd left all over your neckline, he sat up a bit, and you could focus more on the hard length straining against his pants, pushing into your belly slightly. 

Until he ripped your top down the middle with his hands, and all you could focus on was the way he stared at your now exposed breasts like they were sent from above. Goosebumps rose and your nipples stiffened under both the cold air and the intense stares from both the Jedis. 

The blond palmed one, rolling your nipple and giving an occasional pinch while Anakin leaned down from his spot beside you, kissing you once again even harder. You didn't know what to focus on, head clouded with desire and really starting to like this.

Your attention was soon brought to Obi Wan when you felt your pants ripped down and off your legs, along with your panties. You tried to jerk up, feeling way too exposed and not knowing what to do, but Anakin just pushed your chest down and tightened his grip on your wrists, growling into your mouth. 

Your breathing sped up, panting into Anakin's kiss and wondering what was going to happen next, since you couldn't see anything but the brunette above you. You had no warning for anything Obi Wan was about to do. 

Large hands trailed agonizingly slowly up the inside of your thighs, pinching every so often, making you yelp and flinch. You were trembling by the time they reached the most sensitive part of your thighs, almost to what was between them. Instead of continuing like you expected he would, he moved them slowly back to your knees, touch featherlight this time. The touch left and you were again left unsuspecting of his next move. Nothing happened for several seconds, though you could feel his stare, and you had no choice but to moan back into Anakin when his tongue dove deeper into your mouth, distracting you from anything else. 

Until your entire body jerked at the feeling of a finger sliding from the top of your folds, trailing over your sensitive clit and straight down to the heat of where you now ached for the two men holding you down. 

“You're already so wet for us darling,” Obi Wan breathed, voice tight and you could tell how much restraint it was taking for him to not take you right then. 

Anakin finally broke away from your mouth, looking down to your exposed pussy and reaching down without hesitation to rub your entrance and gather the wetness on his fingers, closing his eyes and letting out an unhinged groan as he found out how right your Master was. 

“She's soaking. You're such a slut for us, right baby? You can't wait for us to fuck you. I don't think I can wait much longer either.” Anakin snarled. Something had snapped in them and all the teasing was clearly over. You keened as Anakin abruptly pressed a finger into you, pushing hard and curling into a spot that made you breathless and your eyes glaze over in pleasure.

Obi Wan hurriedly removed his cock from his pants and easily maneuvered your weak legs over his shoulders. At the sight of his cock, which was long and  _ thick,  _ flushed red and painfully hard, you gasped. The size scared you and made you squeeze around Anakin's finger. He lightly slapped you across the breast for that before dragging his finger out so Obi Wan could line up with your entrance. 

“I-I'm a virgin!” You screeched out, pleading with your eyes for him to stop or at least take it slow. You'd never taken more than your own fingers. 

Obi Wan's eyes shot up to meet yours, desire clouding them as he stared at you intensely, enjoying your panicked face. He pushed in slightly, listening to you whine at the intrusion. 

“Perfect.” He replied, grinning before he slammed all the way into you, hard and fast, and you screamed, arching off the floor and throwing your head back. Your arms were still held above you, but you strained to move them. You felt like every part of your body had been set on fire, your lower half throbbing. 

After only a few seconds of adjusting to his huge cock and trying desperately to relax your tight muscles around it, your Master pulled back out slowly, before thrusting in again, setting a brutal pace that made you thrash around and scream when you were able to breathe. 

“Good girl,” he praised in between thrusts and grunting. “I knew you could take it.”

The dirty sounds of how wet you were getting and of flesh beating against flesh filled your ears and you cried out more as Anakin decided to circle your clit. He took it slow at first, a harsh contrast to the way the rest of your pussy was being abused, and sped up gradually until his fingers matched the pace of Obi Wan’s cock inside of you. 

It didn't take long before everything caught up with you and the knot in your belly and between your legs grew, warning you of your impending pleasure. 

Before you could even say anything it burst, and you came so hard it was almost painful, screaming your Masters name. You constricted around him, making his hips stutter as he moaned and twitched inside you, spilling hot and cumming at the same time as you. He finally slowed down, riding it out while Anakin helped you ride it out with his fingers until you were so overstimulated you begged him to stop. 

Obi Wan pulled out, leaving his cum to slowly drip out of you. 

“My turn.” A voice growled out from beside you. Anakin took the other Jedi’s spot, wasting no time in leaning down to lick at your clit, dipping down to your sore entrance occasionally. Your hands were free now, and you couldn't help but tangle them in the brunette's hair. He spread you with his fingers to watch how cum and your slick dripped out, only to push it back in with his finger, making you moan. 

After a final broad lick over your clit, he straightened up to get his cock out. He'd been palming it as he watched Obi Wan fuck you, trying to take the edge off and now drops of precum were smeared over the head. It was just as impressive and daunting as the last one you took, however it looked more painful. Before you knew it Anakin was inside you, leaning over your body and face to face. Seeing you squeeze your eyes shut from the overwhelming pounding had him aggressively grabbing your jaw and making you open them.

“Look at me. I want to see what I do to you, how good I make you feel.” Your eyes drifted closed again, you couldn't help it, everything was blurry anyway as your body was getting ready for another orgasm. You could barely even hear his voice, the only thing you could really focus on was the feeling of him pushing through your muscles to hit your sweet spot, nailing it with every thrust up, and your master by your side stroking your waist.

You felt a slap. “ _ Look. At. Me.” _ He demanded. You did your best but when everything exploded and you came for the second time, it was nearly impossible. He grinned feeling you tighten around him, then rose up and pulled out quickly afterward to flip you onto your stomach.

You were jelly in his hands, completely blissed out and compliant. He raised your hips, pulling them back to meet his own. This new position hit a new angle and you mewled. This sent him over the edge, moaning loud. 

“Good girl, fuck you're such a good girl for us,” He swore as he came, filling you up until cum leaked out around his cock. When he was finished he pulled out, slumping over.

Now the only sound was of heavy breathing, the Jedi exhausted as the drug from the flowers began to wear off and you worn out from the aggressive use of your body. 

  
  


All three of you were asleep before you knew it, and before you could deal with the aftermath. It was truthfully the best sleep you'd ever gotten, and you relaxed into it.

  
  
  
  


A loud gasp woke both you and Anakin several hours later. It was Obi Wan, pointing to the obscene littering of markings across your neck and collarbones.

“Did I do that?”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> literally this is so hot u can't lie lol
> 
> i really hope you liked this!! i appreciate any comments if you did and i hope you have an amazing day!! <3 thanks for reading guys!!
> 
> <3 <3


End file.
